It is the objective of this proposed program to augment our basic cancer education curriculum with an integrated, readily-identifiable, multi-disciplinary didactic course coupled with expanded clinical experiences. It is anticipated that, upon completion of the program, students will: 1. Be able to recognize in patients the classic signs and symptoms of frank oral and facial cancer. 2. Be proficient in clinically detecting those lesions that are likely to be either premalignant or in the early stages of malignancy. 3. Be convinced of the need for quick action from the time a suspicious lesion is seen to the initiation and completion of treatment. 4. Understand the principles involved in selecting and implementing various therapeutic modalities. 5. Be cognizant of the basic concepts and problems associated with the pre- and post-treatment management of patients presented with head and neck cancers. 6. Be able to teach the technique of self-examination of the oral cavity and head and neck to lay persons. The realization of these aformentioned objectives should, in turn: 1. Enhance the early detection of head and neck cancers. 2. Reduce the frequency of misdiagnosed cases of head and neck cancers. 3. Improve the delivery of health care by reducing the morbidity and mortality rates associated with advanced head and neck cancers.